


This Is Not The Future I Want For Myself

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: The eldest Prince of the Antarctic Empire ponders on his planned future and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Princes Of The Antarctic Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158791
Kudos: 15





	This Is Not The Future I Want For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> For story beat purposes (more so in the rest of the series than this fic) Technoblade’s irl needs to be used. But enlieu of using it, because I am so no comfortable using it and nor is he, I will be using [insert name] to denote. Sorry if that ruins your immersion of the story.

_The king walked slowly through the castle hallway. He passed by all the stained glass windows marking his accomplishments._

_Being presented his blade. Riding into battle atop that horrible horse Brick. Slaying armies. Lazily roaming the fields on cow-back. Flying through the air with nothing at his disposal but hardened-string. Swimming at speed with a pod of dolphins. Leaping high in the air. Cool guys don’t look at explosions. Watching the sun rise over a field of crops. Putting on the Red Cape for the first time at his coronation._

_He looks at them all in turn; a bittersweet smile marring his face. His days were lonely up in the castle. Nothing to do. No one to see._

_There were things to be done. Papers to be read over and signed. Appointments to be made. Things to set in motion for the people._

_There were people to be seen. Advisors, visiting dignitaries, and ambassadors. The people in need of something._

_But none of those things mattered. They can with the job. With the bloodline. With the duty. It was a dull life._

* * *

Prince [insert name] wakes up in a cold sweat. Is? Is that his life? Is that what it’s going to be like? He doesn’t want to live like that. He doesn’t want to get married the princess of the ßimpa Dynasty. He has nothing against her. He just doesn’t want too. What nine year old wants to stop being a kid?

He’s going to be ten soon. Shit. Life is catching up to him.

When the castle wakes the next morning, the eldest prince is gone. The castle in the shambles. The guards speak of a figure climbing over the castle walls to leave. How they sent a few men to snatch him. They come back empty handed.

The king and queen locked themselves away for a week. The young prince stayed within their sight until they left for a diplomatic meeting.

Framing the note left for him and hiding it under his bed.

> One day you will stop hating me for this,
> 
> However long that may take,
> 
> Help mom and dad through this,
> 
> Objective: make sure they don’t lose another child,
> 
> Why I did it; I won’t tell,
> 
> Many apologizes for leaving,
> 
> Understand I have my reasons,
> 
> Cry all you want; it’s okay to cry; it doesn’t make you any less of anything.
> 
> Hold them tight and don’t let go,
> 
> I’m sorry for leaving you; I hope you know how much you mean to me,
> 
> Caged in the castle is not what I want to feel,
> 
> And yet I did,
> 
> Respect my wishes and don’t come after me; I can’t let them loose another,
> 
> Even though I left; please don’t; not matter how much you may want to,
> 
> Forget me if it hurts too much; I understand,
> 
> Officially I will be lost; don’t fret,
> 
> Rest your eyes awhile,
> 
> Your future is bright; never forget that,
> 
> Open yourself to the world; good will come of it,
> 
> Understand I have no plans on coming back; and if I did I’d have taken you will me on this adventure.


End file.
